My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic/Gallery
Prologue: Juniper at the mall Canterlot Mall interior EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_walks_through_the_mall_EGS3.png Juniper_sees_Dance_Magic_video_start_to_play_EGS3.png Juniper Montage walking with more anger EGS3.png Rainbow_Dash_in_the_Dance_Magic_music_video_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_angrily_looking_at_the_video_EGS3.png Juniper_passes_another_TV_playing_Dance_Magic_EGS3.png Juniper_passes_yet_another_TV_playing_Dance_Magic_EGS3.png Juniper_looking_at_video_of_Sour_Sweet_and_Rarity_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_looking_at_video_of_Applejack_EGS3.png Dance_Magic_music_video_crowding_the_screen_EGS3.png kicked off the daring do set.png Juniper_Montage_backs_into_Daring_Do_posterboard_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_bitterly_looking_behind_her_EGS3.png Posterboard_of_Daring_Do_and_the_Marked_Thief_of_Marapore_EGS3.png Close-up_of_Mane_Seven_on_Daring_Do_posterboard_EGS3.png they're everywhere.png they'll be at the premiere tonight.png ushering them to their seats.png Juniper_Montage_smacking_the_posterboard_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_angrily_shakes_the_posterboard_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_pushes_the_posterboard_over_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_hears_her_boss_on_the_walkie-talkie_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_holding_her_walkie-talkie_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_mocking_her_theater_boss_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_imitates_static_on_walkie-talkie_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_pretends_to_not_hear_her_boss_EGS3.png can't hear you.png losing you.png Juniper_Montage_passes_by_the_sunglasses_kiosk_EGS3.png tonight would have been about me.png Juniper_Montage_puts_on_star-shaped_sunglasses_EGS3.png Said_Thunderbolt_lowering_his_sunglasses_EGS3.png Said_Thunderbolt_shaking_his_head_at_Juniper_EGS3.png Juniper_modeling_sunglasses_in_a_hand_mirror_EGS3.png they are a bit much.png Equestrian_magic_flying_into_the_Canterlot_Mall_EGS3.png Equestrian_magic_flying_next_to_Juniper_Montage_EGS3.png Equestrian_magic_flies_into_the_hand_mirror_EGS3.png The_hand_mirror_magically_transforms_EGS3.png Juniper_picks_up_the_crystal_hand_mirror_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage's_reflection_magically_changes_EGS3.png Juniper_shocked_by_her_changing_reflection_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_drops_the_crystal_hand_mirror_EGS3.png what was that.png Juniper_Montage_lightly_touches_the_mirror_EGS3.png Juniper_shocked_by_the_mirror's_magic_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_calming_down_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_picks_up_the_mirror_again_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_looks_at_her_reflection_EGS3.png Juniper's_mirror_reflection_changes_again_EGS3.png Mirror Juniper blows a kiss at herself EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_amazed_by_the_mirror_EGS3.png Juniper_throws_money_at_Said_Thunderbolt_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_walks_off_with_the_mirror_EGS3.png A message from Equestria Mirror_Magic_title_card_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_the_Canterlot_Mall_food_court_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_sitting_alone_in_the_food_court_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_writes_to_Princess_Twilight_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_thinking_of_what_to_write_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_writing_with_a_cute_smile_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_writing_with_intense_panic_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_making_a_side_smirk_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_writing_to_Princess_Twilight_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_nearing_the_end_of_her_journal_EGS3.png Sunset_reaches_the_end_of_the_journal_pages_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_annoyed_and_out_of_pages_EGS3.png Pinkie_Pie_sits_down_next_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGS3.png I just ran out of pages.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_distressed_EGS3.png sunshim.png Mane_Seven_gather_together_in_the_food_court_EGS3.png Rainbow_Dash_sipping_her_soda_EGS3.png I just made it up.png for sweet apples sake.png we only have a bit parts in this flick.png Rarity_excited_to_be_a_movie_star_EGS3.png Twilight_asks_if_there's_more_bothering_Sunset_EGS3.png Sunset_looking_worried_at_her_journal_cover_EGS3.png Pinkie_tells_Sunset_to_share_what_she's_feeling_EGS3.png Pinkie_Pie_smushing_Sunset_Shimmer's_cheeks_EGS3.png take any of the fun out.png Pinkie_Pie_yelling_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_pushing_Pinkie_Pie_away_EGS3.png things have been calm around here.png that's bad how precisely.png enjoying the fact that things are calm.png Sunset_nervously_playing_with_her_pen_EGS3.png even when they aren't.png Fluttershy,_AJ,_and_Rarity_listen_to_Sunset_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer's_friends_all_look_at_her_EGS3.png I shouldn't even be thinking about.png Pinkie_picks_up_Sunset_Shimmer's_journal_EGS3.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_up_Sunset's_journal_EGS3.png Sunset_snatches_her_journal_away_from_Pinkie_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_reading_Princess_Twilight's_reply_EGS3.png princess twilight wants me.png come to equestria.png Mirror, mirror in my hand Juniper Montage behind the theater counter EGS3.png Mirror_Juniper_getting_a_lot_of_attention_EGS3.png Mirror_Juniper_winking_for_the_cameras_EGS3.png this mirror is the only one.png Juniper_Montage_hears_her_boss's_voice_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage's_boss_giving_her_a_broom_EGS3.png Juniper_showing_her_mirror_to_her_boss_EGS3.png Juniper's_boss's_reflection_in_the_mirror_EGS3.png about to fire somebody.png Juniper_getting_bossed_around_by_her_boss_EGS3.png Juniper_dragging_a_broom_and_dustpan_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_stands_over_a_popcorn_mess_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_getting_an_idea_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_admires_her_reflection_again_EGS3.png Mirror_Juniper_Montage_signing_autographs_EGS3.png Mirror_Juniper_Montage_waving_to_her_fans_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_giddy_over_her_mirror_life_EGS3.png Juniper_fantasizing_about_her_mirror_life_EGS3.png I wish this popcorn would.png stare at you all day.png Juniper's_mirror_opening_a_magical_vortex_EGS3.png Popcorn_getting_vacuumed_into_the_vortex_EGS3.png Juniper's_mirror_sucking_up_popcorn_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_surprised_by_her_mirror's_magic_EGS3.png Juniper's_boss_surprised_that_the_mess_is_clean_EGS3.png Juniper's_boss_surprised;_Juniper_looking_innocent_EGS3.png Juniper_Montage_looking_nervous_at_her_mirror_EGS3.png Return to Equestria / Meet Starlight Glimmer Canterlot High School exterior shot EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_walking_with_a_bag_EGS3.png Sunset_standing_in_front_of_the_portal_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_places_a_hand_on_the_portal_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_going_through_the_portal_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_traveling_through_the_portal_EGS3.png The_Crystal_Mirror_in_Twilight's_castle_library_EGS3.png The_Crystal_Miror_surging_with_electricity_EGS3.png Crystal_Mirror's_magical_pistons_pumping_EGS3.png Energy_weaving_through_a_magic_loom_EGS3.png Magic_power_swirls_over_the_Crystal_Mirror_EGS3.png Portal_opens_in_the_Crystal_Mirror_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_emerges_from_blinding_light_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_flies_into_stacks_of_books_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_dizzy_in_a_pile_of_books_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_up_at_shadowy_figure_EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer blurry in Sunset's vision EGS3.png|"Princess Twilight?" is that you.png|"Is that you?" Starlight Glimmer appears over Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png|"Nope!" Starlight Glimmer introduces herself to Sunset EGS3.png|"Starlight Glimmer." Sunset_Shimmer_awkwardly_picks_herself_up_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_trying_to_stand_on_two_hooves_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_trying_to_keep_her_balance_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_sighing_with_relief_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_standing_on_her_hind_hooves_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_looks_disturbed_at_Sunset_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_back_at_Starlight_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_is_a_pony_again_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_awkwardly_paws_at_the_floor_EGS3.png|"That feels a little weird after all this time." Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_Starlight_Glimmer_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_meets_Starlight_Glimmer_EGS3.png|"Starlight Glimmer. You're Twilight's student, right?" uh huh.png|"Uh-huh." Starlight_Glimmer_presents_Sunset's_new_journal_EGS3.png|"She wanted me to give you this." Starlight_Glimmer_giving_Sunset_her_new_journal_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer's_new_journal_falls_on_the_floor_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_embarrassed_at_Starlight_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_trying_to_pick_up_her_journal_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_fiddling_with_her_new_journal_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_unable_to_pick_up_her_new_journal_EGS3.png Starlight_Glimmer_points_at_her_horn_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_picks_up_the_journal_with_magic_EGS3.png she wanted to give it to you herself.png|She wanted to give it to you herself..." she and her friends were called away.png|"...but then she and her friends were called away..." Sunset_flips_through_her_new_journal's_pages_EGS3.png|"...to solve a friendship problem." Sunset_Shimmer_hears_Starlight_being_sad_EGS3.png|"That happens a lot around here." Sunset_Shimmer_puts_her_new_journal_in_her_bag_EGS3.png that must be stressful.png|"That must be stressful, huh?" never knowing when.png|"Never knowing when you might be..." called on to save the day.png|"...called on to save the day." at a moment's notice.png|"Dropping everything at a moment's notice." how does she do it.png|"How does she do it?" Starlight_Glimmer_looks_regretful_at_Sunset_EGS3.png|"Sorry." told me to give you the journal.png|"She just told me to give you the journal." Sunset_Shimmer_chuckling_awkwardly_EGS3.png Sunset_and_Starlight_in_awkward_silence_EGS3.png won't be back anytime soon.png|"So, are you sure she won't be back anytime soon?" pretty sure.png|"Pretty sure." Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_leave_the_castle_EGS3.png|"O...kay... I guess I'll be going now." Sunset_Shimmer_losing_her_balance_again_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_on_all_four_hooves_again_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_returning_to_the_mirror_EGS3.png Starlight_asks_Sunset_about_the_other_world_EGS3.png|"What's it like back there?" it's pretty different.png|"It's pretty different. And not so different at the same time." kinda hard to explain starlight.png|"It's kinda hard to explain." Starlight_awkwardly_paws_at_the_floor_EGS3.png|"Guess you kinda have to go there to really get it, huh?" Starlight_Glimmer_dropping_a_lot_of_hints_EGS3.png|"I, uh, don't suppose..." would be okay with that.png|"You really think Princess Twilight would be okay with that?" I don't know for sure.png|"I don't know for sure..." wouldn't be okay with it.png|"...that she wouldn't be okay with it." not a particualarly compelling argument.png|"That's not a particularly compelling argument." learn as much as I can.png|"She wants me to learn as much as I can about friendship." I'm not learning a whole lot.png|"And I'm not learning a whole lot just hanging out here in her castle." Sunset_and_Starlight_in_the_Castle_of_Friendship_library_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_thinking_for_a_moment_EGS3.png I haven't ever seen you.png|"Well, I haven't ever seen you in that world." you aren't gonna run into yourself.png|"So chances are you aren't gonna run into yourself." something you don't hear everyday.png|"...is something you don't hear everyday." Sunset_Shimmer_tells_Starlight_to_lay_low_EGS3.png|"So, just lay low." don't draw too much attention.png|"Don't draw too much attention to your—" Starlight Glimmer scoffing EGS3.png|"Pfffft!" Barely even notice I'm there.png|"You'll barely even notice I'm there!" Category:Galleries